Save Me
by Anne Awesome
Summary: "Sora lost control. his anti form lashed out, Kairi was on her knees, blood pouring from both her and the unconscious king. Riku was the only one left standing..." a wounded Sora flees to Twilight Town, to try and find someone to help him when he is truly, truly, alone. I own nothing slight Soraxoc but its more of a friendship. this is me making my comeback!


**Save me from myself **

Sora staggered through the dimly lit streets of twilight town, it seemed far enough away from the people he knew, right? Sure, Hayner, Pence and Ollette were here, as well as many innocent people. But Kairi and Riku weren't here, the king and Donald, Goofy, there weren't here either.

No one, at least not right now, who he could hurt…or worse…kil- no! No Sora! Don't think that! He stopped himself, clutching tighter and the oozing wound on his side, sweat trickled down his face, he couldn't hold on much longer, unconsciousness, and maybe even his eternal rest, were closing in on him. Fast. He staggered even further forward, windows were shut, curtains were drawn tightly, no one was here. No one. He was on his own.

It was a strange feeling, to be truly alone. It wasn't pleasant, but the pain in his side was distracting him from the hollow feeling in his chest. Or maybe that was his "anti-form" becoming so ravenous it was eating Sora's own heart, his home where he rested, dormant. Until just a week ago…

_Flashback. _

"_Sora! Watch out!" Sora dodged another blow, it seemed these lightning heartless and their blizzard brethren were determined to defeat the two young keyblade wielders._

"_Riku! Behind you!" Sora called, striking down a blizzard heartless from behind his good friend Riku. _

_Soon, it seemed though the sun was already setting, the heartless had gone silent, and no new arrivals spawned. Riku and Sora were heading toward a bridge._

"_Well Sora, you did pretty well today. How did you think I did?" the elder, Riku asked. _

"_Well, you did great Riku you're getting so much better at"- a cry of pain filled the air, and the smell of burning permeated the silverettes nostril's- Sora!_

"_Sora! Sora! Are you alright?! Can you hear me?!" his friend cried, was Sora..? No! Of course not, he had survived through tougher hits! But this was a direct hit of a bolt of lightning, on his back, on the left side… _

_He shook his friend begging him to wake up, tears forming, and with no medical training, all alone, he had no clue what he was supposed to do! Casting cure, and trying to feed a couple of potions to Sora and the wound itself, Riku laid Sora down, knowing he had done all he could do. _

_A few minutes later a groan rattled the air. "awwwww Rikuuuuu my back huurrttssss" Riku beamed. "Sora! You're alright! Thank goodness! Can you get up?" _

_Riku helped Sora up, and Sora swayed slightly on his feet, light-headedness overtaking him for a second , shrugging it off as an after effect, they returned home, happy. _

_Over the next few days Sora felt funny. He was hungrier than usual, which was saying something, and it got so bad as to the point he growled at an enemy! Concerned, Sora tried to consult people. But no one seemed to know what was happening...as far as they would say. _

_And after 5 days Sora was losing control. He destroyed things, allowed heartless to roam rampantly through worlds, attacked people he cared about, but the worst part was, he enjoyed it. He didn't want to and when he snapped out of it he was reduced to tears almost every time._

_The king decided to step in on the 7__th__ day, Yesterday. Though he had attacked strangers, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, he hadn't gone near Riku or Kairi, and he was grateful. But on the seventh day in a meeting with the king, he lost control again._

_Blood. It was drenching him, physically and emotionally and metaphorically… Kairi was on her knees, the king unconscious. Riku had scratches on him, sure. But wasn't severely injured…yet. _

_But Riku also caused the wound in his side, after apologising profusely. "I'm sorry Sora, I know this isn't you, but until we fix this, we cant just be on the defensive anymore" _

_Which lead him here, to twilight town, with Roxas's guidance._

It seemed Roxas was leading him to a forest. A mansion loomed towards him from the shadow of the "Night" as I twilight town, it was always twilight, it just got slightly darker at night.

"oh, I get it.." a weak chuckle escaped Sora's lips. Just as sleep, overcame him.


End file.
